Off Guard
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku and Jirou have sweet, playful sex. [Established Relationship, Aged Up Characters,]


"This is really embarrassing," Jirou said soft. She was wrapped up in a blanket, her face entirely red as she averted her gaze from her boyfriend.

Izuku smiled at her reassuringly. "You don't have to," He told her. "But it was your idea."

"I know that!" She snapped, still avoiding looking at him. It had been her idea to try something new, that new thing being her buying and wearing lingere. It was supposed to be fun and adventurous. She had also been counting on Izuku being twice as embarrassed as she was. That plan had backfired when he decided that he was excited to see what she'd gotten.

His smile was so honest, like a happy puppy, and it made her even more nervous than she already was. He looked so eager and attentive! Jirou would never get used to having a boyfriend that payed her this much attention and it was just bad luck that he had gotten over the embarrassment of intimacy before she had.

"Turn off the lights," She demanded.

Izuku's smile only got wider. "You won't get to show off that way," He told her teasingly. He was already going toward the light switch though. It was still relatively early in the day, even with the lights off it wasn't completely dark. Still, the illusion comforted her, made her feel bolder. If nothing else, he couldn't see the redness of her face.

Jirou took a deep breath and turned to face him before letting the blanket slide off of her. She waited anxiously as his eyes took in her purple negligee. He took a step forward, licking his lips and reaching out to her, but stopping before he actually touched. "Can I?" He asked.

She nodded.

Izuku surprised her by reaching out for her face first. He cupped her face in his hands as he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. "You're beautiful," He told her. She blushed brighter, but this time it was because of the flattery rather than embarrassment. His hands ghosted down her sides before gently slipping beneath the fabric to touch her skin. He rested his hands on her sides before leaning in to press more kisses to her.

He pressed his lips to her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, behind her ear. It quickly went from sweet to teasing as he targeted her ticklish areas and caused her to start giggling and halfheartedly push him away. "Cut it out," She told him.

"But you're so cute," He said as he continued to rain kisses down on her.

She wiggled out of his hold and stuck out her tongue. "Don't make fun of me," She told him.

"I'm not. I mean it!" Izuku said. "Let me prove it!" He grinned as he lunged at her. Jirou anticipated this action and moved out the way, pushing him so that he fell onto the bed. She moved quickly, rolling him over and crawling on top of him, pinning his hand with her ear phones and pressing down on his chest with her hands.

"Ha!" She said triumphantly. "Got you!"

A moment paused before they realized what she had done and a blush spread across his face to match her own. He looked off to the side as he forced out a laugh. "Yeah... you got me." He gulped nervously. "You can let me up now."

"No." The words were out before she'd thought of them. Once they were out though, she grinned. "I think I like you this way," She told him. "It's nice to see you caught off guard." She leaned closer to him, turning his head and kissing him. She traced his lips with her tongue until they parted, letting her slip it within and tangle their tongue together. He hummed in contentment, angling his head to give her better access. They got lost in the kiss and didn't pull away until both parties were short of breath.

"Kyoka," He said breathlessly. He was staring into her eyes and she was being drawn in just as much.

"Yeah?" She whispered the question.

"You let your guard down." He told her.

"Wha-" Before the words were our of her mouth he rolled them both over. She grabbed his shoulders in surprise, unintentionally making it easier for him to reverse their positions. She frowned at him once they were again stationary and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I couldn't resist," He told her. "You're really cute when you're surprised."

"I'll tell you what's cute," She said. Her ear jacks snaked down between them, slowly coiling around his protruding erection, causing him to gasp. "That expression is pretty cute." She told him.

"N-no fair... using your quirk," He told her in gasping breaths, his face flushed.

Jirou slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. She nibbled on his ear as her earphone continued to slowly stroke him. He let out a long, low whine. Her tongue moved along the shell of his ear. "Now who's let their guard down," She whispered in a teasing tone.

He met her gaze a moment before he descended upon her, his lips landing on her own as he kissed her more forcefully than before. She reciprocated easily, gently biting his bottom lip and pressing her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them once again, slowly returning her to her position on top. She didn't comment on the change this time as she continued to kiss him fervently.

"Kyoka," He breathed between kisses. His voice was reverent and it made warmth and confidence bloom in her chest. She kept kissing him. His hand unwound from around her and moved to her sides. They moved up and down her sides for a moment before sliding up to cup her breast. She gasped out when his finger brushed her nipples. "You're stunning," He told her.

She didn't have the breath to respond as he continued to pluck and play with her nipples. He sat up, lifting her negligee and taking her nipple into his mouth. She tossed the clothing item over her head and onto the floor before carding her fingers through his face and pulling him closer. She rolled her hips, rubbing herself against his erection and moaning softly.

"Oh, Izuku."

He looked up and met her eyes. His gaze so intense that it alone made her breathless. She felt herself tremble briefly as emotion raged through her. She pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I need you," She told him.

He licked his lips, his eyes darting across her skin as he nodded at her. He reached out to tug her panties down and afterwards she tugged his own pants down. His hand reached out to touch her, but she pushed them back down with her quirk, holding his hands to be the bed beside his hair. She could see the excitement in his eyes as she moved up his body. She was dripping wet as she rubbed against him, wrapping on hand around the base of his cock and stroking slowly.

"Kyoka." He moaned her name, letting his head drop down to the bed as he stared at her with lust blown eyes.

She smiled at him, leaning forward to lightly kiss his lips. He tried to chase after her when she pulled away, but he could only follow her so far as she continued to hold him down with her quirk. "Leave it to me," She told him. She positioned herself over him and let herself slowly slid onto his cock.

They both moaned as he filled her up. She threw her head back as her mouth fell open, her hands pushing down on his chest. She lifted herself up slowly, looking back down and waiting for his gaze to meet her own before sliding back down. She couldn't stop another moan from falling from her lips and when she saw the way Izuku's eyes lit up at the sound, she lost all desire to try. She could see his finger twitching as he wanted to reach for her, but was stopped. Seeing his desire and denying him in this small way made her feel all the more excited. She increased her pace, bouncing up and down quickly as she chased her pleasure.

"You're so good, Kyoka." Izuku moaned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She panted. "I love you, Izuku." She closed her eyes as her pleasure built higher and higher. She bit her lip, so very close to the edge.

Izuku thrust his hips up into her and the added stimulation was enough to push her over the edge. She cried out as her orgasm crashed over her. Izuku's voice joined her own soon after, as he reached his own peek and spilled inside her. She let herself collapse onto his chest, pulling her earphones away from his wrist and releasing him. With his hands freed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Still think it was embarrassing?" He asked her.

She laughed tiredly. "Shut up, Izuku." She said softly. All she wanted was to curl up around him and go to sleep. She would probably hate herself in the morning if they didn't clean themselves up tonight, but she thought she was willing to deal with that to hold onto the warmth that she felt in this moment.


End file.
